


but it was not your fault but mine and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time

by choniandserpents



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Truth Seeker, fix it oneshot, what should happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choniandserpents/pseuds/choniandserpents
Summary: kara misses lena. lena doesn't believe a word kara says. maybe she will if kara uses the truth seeker?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 281





	but it was not your fault but mine and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time

**Author's Note:**

> based after the 5x10 scene between kara and lena at luthor-corp.
> 
> i'm not the best writer but i've not seen anyone do this and it 100% should be canon. anyway can't wait to collect my supercorp endgame in s5.

she knows it was a hit or miss. 

she knows it was stupid to think that lena wouldn't remember everything that had happened and kara would get her best friend back.

she had hoped but unfortunately for kara hope doesn't get you very far after betraying your best friend for so many years.

it's not like she assumed lena would just forgive her straight away. she knows she messed up and she knows she hurt her but that didn't stop her from missing her. it didn't stop her from having to choke back a sob as tears streamed down her face when leaving luthor-corp.

lena still hated her and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

\-------  
"she'll come around eventually, kara, you just need to give it time" alex gave a small smile and reached a comforting hand to squeeze the blondes.

"she hates me alex. i don't know how to fix this and i don't know if i ever will" kara feels her eyes burn as tears threaten to spill again. "she doesn't believe a word i say. she thinks everything i've ever said and done is a lie and that our friendship is just based on false pretence"

"you just have to make her see that it isn't. we all know how much lena means to you kara. all you need to do is figure out a way to make her see it too"

for the rest of the night kara's mind raced as it worked hard to think of a way to fix the damage she made. she could fix this, she could. she just had to make lena see that their friendship wasn't all a lie.

\--------

a knock at her door pulled lena out of her thoughts. her head turned to see kara slowly make her way into her office, closing the door behind her but having no intention to move from where she stood.

she was surprised to see kara as well... kara.

every interaction since she stole myriad had been between her and supergirl but the woman that stood before her was kara, her kara.

lena quickly swallowed down the anxiety that was bubbling up and she willed herself to keep her tears at bay.

"what do you want, kara?" lena asked, standing up from her chair before nervously running her hands across her dress to smooth it out, her eyes dropped down to what kara was carrying for a split second before paying attention to her hands as she fiddled with them.

she had yet to make eye contact with the blonde but as soon as kara spoke she couldn't help but look up to stare back at captivating blue eyes.

"honestly? i've missed you and i just thought-"

lena rolled her eyes. "well you thought wrong kara and please don't start with that honest bullshit again. you've shown me who you are. plain and simple"

kara huffed before stepping forward. "but... please just hear me out. this is called the truth seeker, i'm sure you've heard of it" 

lena watched as kara raised a metal canister she was holding and she couldn't help but scoff at that. 

"you truly think a creature that makes you tell the truth will change anything that's happened?"

the blonde bowed her head. "yes.. well, i- i don't know but you have to know that our friendship isn't a lie and this is the only way for you to believe me"

the ceo wanted to say no. she wanted to yell and tell her it was a stupid idea and that nothing could ever change between them. she wanted to cry and scream and tell her just how much it hurt that kara of all people had been the one to betray her.

"okay"

it slipped out before she could stop it.

"okay? d-does that mean yes?"

lena bit her lip, anxiety pooling deep in her core as she nodded her head. a part of her didn't want to but the other part that missed kara so much that it hurt pushed its way through and decided for her.

a small smile formed on kara's lips as she walked over to the two white sofas across from her and placed the metal canister on the glass table between them. she pushed the black handle in before turning and releasing the lid.

kara reached her arm in and before she knew it a black squid-like creature had attached itself to her arm.

"um, do you want to ask me anything or should i-"

lena took a couple steps forward until she was closer to kara and she could see up close the alien that was latched onto the blonde's skin.

"why did you lie to me?" lena asked, already feeling her eyes burn as tears threatened to spill.

"when i'm with you, i'm just kara. i'm not an alien superhero who everyone expects so much from. i can just be me"

silence.

"were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

a moment. "yes, on the plane ride back from kaznia i was going to tell you then but.. you were upset about eve and i- i didn't want you to hurt more than you already were"

lena bowed her head before turning away from the blonde. she remembers that day like it was yesterday. the fear she had felt not knowing if kara was alive when the explosion went off. the fear she felt when the plane was close to crashing and all that mattered was getting kara safe and all along.. she could fly.

she could feel the same anger rising up again. the same anger she felt when lex had revealed who her best friend truly was.

"i just.. why kara? why? is it because i'm a luthor? did you think i was going to be the same as my brother? why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me? i'm your.. i was your best friend, wasn't that enough?"

lena turned to see kara staring back at her, tears streaming down her face and before she knew it kara had stepped forward and she was only a couple inches away from her.

"rao, no, lena i would never think that. you are nothing like your brother and your last name meant nothing to me. i just- i was selfish and scared and i knew it would hurt you the longer i didn't tell you but.. when i'm with you everything is so different. i can be myself and i don't have to think about the super part of me"

lena swallowed down a sob. 

kara wasn't lying. she psychically couldn't and for the first time in a while, lena believed the words kara was speaking.

"lena, please. i miss you so much. i know i messed up and if you let me i'll spend the rest of my life trying to fix my mistake. just- please don't cut me out anymore"

there was just one question lena wanted to ask. a question that had been on the tip of her tongue ever since she saw the truth seeker on the blonde's arm.

"what else are you lying about?"

"that i'm in love with you and i have been since the day we met"

kara's eyes widened in shock, mentally hitting herself because how could she be so stupid? is she trying to ruin it even more?

lena blinked.

"lena, i- please don't let that ruin anything now. i want you back and if that means as friends then that's okay"

it all made sense.

the stolen glances.

the way her heart would beat quicker when she was around the blonde.

the jealousy she felt when she saw kara and mon-el together.

the way that james never felt right for her.

it was kara.

kara felt right.

"i- i love you too"

silence.

"wait.. you do? since when?"

lena let out a quiet chuckle.

"since the first time you walked into my office, nervous and unsure of yourself. i knew then that something was different about you and i've always known that our friendship has been very different from my past ones"

kara bit her lip nervously. "wow, i really didn't predict this was how it would go down. i didn't even think i'd get as far as putting this very disgusting and slightly slimy alien on me"

a laugh escaped the brunette and kara couldn't help but laugh too.

"so where do we go from here?" the super asked.

"anywhere you'd like"


End file.
